1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scaffold bracket of the type used to support workmen working on the outside and inside walls of a ship, container or tank constructions. The bracket is adjustable in increments so that the support beam may be maintained horizontal relative to the vertical axis of the ship, container or tank.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art shows brackets for supporting scaffolding. The brackets are hung over nails driven into wooden members. Unlike the present invention, the prior art does not disclose a bracket adjustable along a circle segment and hung on studs attached to a ship wall. Patents relating to this field of invention include the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ E. F. Wendt 945,428 Jan. 4, 1910 J. A. Macdonald 1,722,529 July 30, 1929 F. O. Ingerman 2,321,916 June 15, 1943 H. S. Van Buren, Jr. 3,332,655 July 25, 1967 S. Forschmidt 3,432,134 March 11, 1969 Johansson 3,957,240 May 18, 1976 ______________________________________